


Like a Miracle

by Marcus_Vici



Series: A Falling-out [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction, Romance, Routine, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Vici/pseuds/Marcus_Vici
Summary: In which Mike meets a cat.
Series: A Falling-out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937092





	Like a Miracle

“Do you smell it?” whispered Mike in Martha`s ear. His arms were wrapped around her and this feeling was so calming that Mike didn`t want to let her go. Definitely not in the next eternity or two.

“Finally realized that it`s no good when you change your clothes once a week?” smiled Martha somewhere around his shoulder.

“No, that`s different. Smells like… a chemical or something.” And it did. Not the most pleasant scent ever, but, honestly, Mike didn`t care that much. He just vocalized the fact and therefore was genuinely disappointed when his girlfriend escaped from the embrace.

“Oh, I`m sorry. Perhaps, it`s wax solvent. I was doing batik today.”

Mike grinned almost against his will. The way Martha blushed was so cute he wanted to hold her cheeks and kiss her right away. But they were in a park with many people walking around. Martha never liked to show their relationships (or any relationship) in public, and Mike respected that.

Plus, there was something else floating in his mind and this _something_ switched him back to a worried state.

“So… what do you think about all of this?” he asked.

“I think that it`s complicated.”

Good observation, Martha. But…

“Will you help me?”

Martha remained silent for a painfully long minute. Mike held his breath.

“I want to. But my exams are not over yet. If you can wait a couple of days, then…”

“But I can`t!” Mike interrupted her and started pacing in front of the bench Martha was sitting on. He felt the anxiety which was temporarily relieved now quickly returning. “What should I say to Lars? You know him, he`ll never argue back. He`ll just accept all the bullshit mom and dad throw at him.” He suddenly stopped and looked at the park lake in front of the two of them. A group of ducks was quacking so loud that Mike regretted he didn`t have any bread to muzzle them. Or knock them down. “They didn`t listen to Lars. They didn`t listen to me either, but I know that they`ll listen to you. They respect you, because you`re a good girl and not a disappointment like me. Plus, you`re really good at staying calm and finding the right words. Lars and I need your help!”

“And I`ll help both of you,” replied Martha, “but not today. I…”

Mike didn`t listen to what she was saying next. The anxiety in him reached a critical point and, combined with his growing anger, obscured his mind.

He wasn`t sure what he actually yelled at Martha but already knew that he will soon regret it. And oh yeah, he did.

But first, he had to abruptly stop his bike because otherwise he would run over a large grayish-white cat.

Mike swore. And again. .

The cat was looking at him rather skeptically.

Mike slowly breathed in and out. He had to calm down.

Once the bike was parked on the wayside, Mike approached the cat that was still sitting on the road and looking at him with its green eyes. There was no collar or anything and the cat`s fur seemed rather dirty.

“You don`t have an owner, do you?” whispered Mike, trying not to be scary. He squatted right in front of the cat and carefully took it into his arms. “Well. I almost killed you, so now I should probably get you to a pet shelter,” he mused and took his phone out of a pocket. “Okay, let`s google it.”

Two minutes later he was walking down the road towards a nearby pet shelter. With his phone in one hand and the cat in the other he was probably looking rather strange.

Suddenly, the cat mewed right into his ear. Mike shuddered. He stopped and looked at the cat. The cat looked back at him.

Mike supposed that the way he was holding his new friend wasn`t the most comfortable, but it`s not like he had much experience to begin with. After all, he was somewhat allergic to fur and usually didn`t have much time in between his sneezes to properly caress a pet.

Now as he thought about it, though, it was rather strange that he wasn`t sneezing yet. Maybe, he had overgrown it? He hoped so.

Mike took a better hold of the cat and resumed walking.

Sometime along the way he realized that he is no longer angry. Rather calm, actually. Mike wasn`t used to being so perfectly relaxed, so he stopped once again. He listened.

The cat was purring. Vibrations were sent all over his chest and left shoulder, and this feeling was so weird and pleasant at the same time. For a person who never had this kind of experience, purring seemed like a miracle.

Mike smiled and gently stroked his fluffy friend.

A few more meters later he turned his thoughts back to Martha. He remembered black bags under her hazel eyes. Remembered the way she was humping her back while sitting on the bench. He knew that her backpack with all its colors and brushes and whatnot weighted more than some barbells. Yes, he should have helped her on her way home but instead freaked out and ran away.

A good boyfriend, indeed.

Mike sighed and stroked his new companion. The cat was still purring and this filled his heart with rare peace.

And his family. Mike was never able to just talk to them without shouting. He loved his parents, they gave him all they possibly could, but he was simply unable to withstand their authoritarian commands.

Don`t do this, Mike. You shouldn`t behave this way, Mike. Stop spending hours in front of a computer and go read some books, Mike!

You brought shame to our family! Why did you hack that website? No one will pay for this, you`re just wasting your life, idiot! We won`t help you when you come back!

Who do you think you are?! What have you yourself achieved to criticize our parenting methods? We know what`s better for Lars, thank you! He`s a good boy and he`ll listen to his mom and dad, right, honey? He`ll never be a disappointment like you are!

And Lars just listened to all of that and remained silent. He really was a good son.

Their parents didn`t know that Lars came to his big brother the very next day and hugged him while still being in the doorway. Mike`s roommates, to his own surprise, didn`t joke about it and allowed the two of them to have some privacy.

And then Lars, in his usual quiet voice, told him everything.

Mike wanted to go to their parents right away and repeat the scandal, but this time in even harsher vocabulary. Lars stopped him by asking Mike to stay.

Mike obeyed. He was soothing his little brother with all the tender words and gestures he was aware of.

Later he promised to Lars that he`ll talk to Martha and together they`ll settle the things down. That Lars shouldn`t worry and that everything will be alright.

Mike hated not being able to keep his promises.

He also understood, however, that the words he said to Martha weren`t fair.

Meanwhile, google showed him that the shelter is right on the opposite. Mike crossed the road and came in.

The place was relatively small but very clean. There were just a few cats and dogs right now, but they all greeted him rather warmly.

Mike approached a young woman on the far side of the room and showed her his purring finding. He explained to her what happened and was then observing how she examined the cat and gave it some dainty. The woman looked very professional and Mike came to a thought that his friend will be safe in her arms.

Oddly enough, the thought made him sad.

“Oh, you`re such a good boy! How could anyone leave you on a street?” muttered the woman.

“Em-m, miss,” asked Mike with hesitation, “can I take him with me? I mean, after he is seen by a doctor, of course.”

The woman looked at him thoughtfully and then smiled. “Yes, sure. Do you have a cat already?”

“No,” said Mike, “but I really want to!”

“Then you`ll also have to choose one of ours. Cats don`t like being alone.”

Mike smiled and nodded. While the woman ( _Kate_ – said her name tag) was working with his little friend (he`ll call him _Purr_ ), Mike took a look around and after some time fell in love with a small black cat. It had white paws and was looking at him with the same expression he so often saw on Martha`s face.

He wasn`t able to take the cats with him at that day, but he bought some food and other cat stuff from the list that Kate gave to him. He also brought his bike with him at parked it in front of the shelter.

When Mike filled in all the documents, he took a selfie with his new friends and sent it to Martha. He was smiling so widely he almost felt his lips hurt.

_Purr and his little friend whom I haven`t named yet. I`m sure both of them will love you, because they already know how much I love you. And that I`m very sorry._

Yes, this was right. He can wait for a couple of days. Lars sure will understand.

On his way home Mike got a reply:

_Her name is Mia. She and Purr will be happy if you tide your room on Thursday so that I won`t trip over your shirts. Love you too._


End file.
